


Nothing Much to Do AUs

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Much to Do + different AUs</p><p>//</p><p>Request an AU at <a href="http://seasnns.tumblr.com/ask">seasnns</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Much to Do AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I've read most of the Harry Potter books and seen all of the movies but I've never really been that obsessed with them so if I've made any mistakes just tell me. Requested by [ramannoodles20](http://ramannoodles20.tumblr.com) and [accioinvisibilitycloak](http://accioinvisibilitycloak.tumblr.com)

     Beatrice rushed down the halls, eager to get to the Gryffindor 7th Year Girl's dorms. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts class had ended, and all she wanted was to sleep for two days, _or at least until they served dinner in the Great Hall._

     As she passed by the courtyard, she saw Hero, Meg, and Ursula, sitting together on the grass. Bea had turned in their direction to go talk to them, then decided not too. _Sleep sounds way too promising right now._ She began walking back in the direction she was going, but stopped when she heard her name come up in their conversation. A sly smile spread across Bea's face. She hid behind the nearest column and dropped her bag to the grass.

     "Benedick? You must have heard wrong?" Ursula asked, slightly confused. 

     Hero shook her head, "No, no I assure you I heard it from Claudio and Pedro and they know him better than anybody.

     Bea was throughly confused. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"So it's true then?" Meg chimed in, "Benedick...likes...Beatrice?" 

     Bea looked puzzled. _What? No, they must be wrong._

"Yup, " Hero nodded. 

     "I guess I can see it. They are kind of perfect for each other."

     Bea's eyebrows knitted together in disbelief. _No Ursula! No we are **not** perfect for each other!_

"Oh totally." Hero began, "And they said he's planning on asking her to the Yule Ball."

     Bea's eyes grew two sizes bigger, her mouth hung open in shock. Her brain was practically silent, unable to form coherent thoughts. _What? But-? No-. He?- Huh?_

"Oh my god." Meg's smile spread across her face, showing her teeth. She was enjoying this too much.

     "When's he going to ask?" Ursula questioned.

     "I think Claud said next Thursday." 

      _Shit._  

     Ursula checked her watch, "Well, I should get to my dorm before dinner to work on some homework. I'll see you guys in the Great Hall?"

     "Yeah of course," Hero responded, "I should probably get back to my dorm too."

     Bea quickly grabbed her bag from the ground and ran in the other direction.


End file.
